


Doing business with Bruce Wayne

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Jim Gordon attends Bruce Wayne's party where the host is surprisingly cheerful about the detective's presence. And Jim Gordon is about to find out why...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on. I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it though.
> 
> The chapters are going to be added irregularly.

“Commissioner!” exclaimed Bruce Wayne enthusiastically when he spotted Jim Gordon at his party. The man was showing such discomfort that Bruce felt really sorry for him, but at the same time he found Gordon’s slight confusion mildly amusing, and sort of adorable. He smiled brightly at Gordon and approached him while the detective looked like he would love to evaporate instantly.

“Commissioner, Gordon, it’s a pleasure and a bit of surprise to see you at Wayne Manor,” Bruce Wayne said cheerfully as they shook their hands, Gordon sort of hesitantly though. “I haven’t thought you would’ve accepted my invitation, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“Well, I’d be happy to say I’m glad as well,” Gordon uttered and looked around, being apparently very nervous about people gazing at them. “Actually, I got an order to show up, but these social events aren’t my cup of tea.”

“Nonsense,” Bruce waved his hand at a waiter who immediately made his way towards him. “You just haven’t encountered the right people yet,” he winked at Gordon who gave him a sceptical look, but he took a glass of champagne Bruce handed him over.

“These people,” said Gordon sourly and looked around again, “are affluent and powerful. I’m neither of that, so I’m not sure why they should be interested in talking to me unless they want to pity my futile life…”

He felt silent, still watching other guests with a hint of contempt in his eyes, while Bruce kept studying Gordon’s face with almost tender smile.

“You think of me like one of those?” he asked Gordon softly. So softly, Gordon fixed his eyes on Bruce immediately, being obviously taken aback for a moment. He didn’t answer right away. He was contemplating what he was going to say, and trying to figure out why Wayne has asked him such a question at once.

“Due to some of your actions… Yes, maybe sometimes I do,” Gordon admitted slowly, intently watching Bruce’s face. It seemed like Bruce Wayne really cared about what the detective was thinking, and cared even about how he felt at the party, otherwise he would’ve ignored him for the whole night, but… here he was. The host, the star of the Gotham’s society, speaking to an ordinary policeman. Gordon’s been feeling self-conscious since he arrived to Wayne Manor, however the level of his insecurity only rose during the conversation with the Gotham’s playboy.

Gordon took his time before giving Bruce the rest of his answer. He drank half of his champagne, paying close attention to any change in the young man’s posture, expression, and his lenient smile. However, Bruce Wayne haven’t shown any sign of losing his patience. He just waited there like nothing was more worth of his precious time than some detective’s opinion about him. Like the time has stopped and the outside world has disappeared and only the two of them mattered. Bruce maintained his mask of nonchalance; however Gordon knew he was hanging on every single word he was going to utter. And it felt good.

“Sometimes I do think you’re just a rakish kid,” said the detective, trying to keep his serious expression intact, but a similar kind of softness, which he spotted in Wayne’s question, found a way to his eyes and his tone. “And you’re one, but… you’re way more than that. There’s so much more in you and it just takes some time to come up. You’re capable of great things, Mr Wayne, and not only in terms of business or extravagancy.”

Bruce’s mild smile got broader. His eyes were almost beaming with joy and… something else Gordon couldn’t have identified, but it was there. The unreadable left him curious and unsteady, suddenly each of his nerves was agitated, his brain working on a hundred percents. Bruce Wayne’s behaviour puzzled him, which would usually annoyed him and the thought that the billionaire is just messing with him crossed his mind, but Wayne really looked like he is enjoying their weird conversation. The gentleness in his eyes convinced Gordon to wait for what the playboy is aiming at.

“Honestly, that is the reason I invited you to my place today,” said Bruce, sipped on his champagne and for the second time during their conversation he moved his eyes away from Gordon’s face. He scanned his worn out suit, his hand was nervously clenching and unclenching itself while this kind of attention made Gordon felt even more unsecure and Bruce noticed it.

“I’d like to discuss my contribution to our police department,” Bruce explained himself. “Contribution in terms of money, of course.”

“I’m not sure whether I’m the right person you should talk this through,” Gordon said. “I’m just an ordinary Commissioner…”

“You’re not ordinary,” Bruce interrupted Gordon firmly, but still with kindness in his eyes. “And I’m adamant I want to discuss this matter with you, because I believe you hold Gotham close to your heart. Like myself.”

Gordon seemed to be caught off guard by Bruce’s speech, but he didn’t disagree anymore.

“However, I have other guest to shake hands with today, so what do you think about arranging an appointment? In two days maybe?” suggested Bruce, smiling again and feeling genuinely happy about Gordon being taken aback by the words he had said to him.

“Yeah, I suppose…” was the only answer Bruce was able to get from the detective, which made the billionaire’s smile even brighter.

“Alright, so Sunday at seven o’clock? Let’s say… we’ll meet at Dandy’s?”

“Isn’t it a little bit off your standards?” asked Gordon doubtfully as Dandy’s was a dine five minutes away from his apartment which definitely wasn’t in the most luxurious part of the city. He just wasn’t able to imagine Bruce Wayne willing to be seen there, in addition accompanied by a well-known cop. But it was quite obvious Wayne really cared about arranging their appointment, so maybe he simply didn’t want to meet in a fancy restaurant where the detective would feel like a bull in a china shop.

“Not at all,” replied Bruce warmly. “Their lasagne is phenomenal.”

“Very well,” Gordon seemed to be satisfied with the explanation. “So seven pm?”

“Yes, pm,” Bruce nodded and his smile turned into an apologetic one. “Now, if you would excuse me, it is time to present a toast. I wish you a pleasant night, Commissioner, and I’d be glad to see you on Sunday,” he said and headed towards an improvised podium where he started his speech in few seconds.

Commissioner Gordon still wasn’t able to comprehend the conversation he just had with Bruce Wayne. He felt confused, maybe slightly annoyed, but mostly truly interested in what that eccentric young man is up to. And as Gordon kept watching Wayne at the podium, he realized a thing. He didn’t notice at first, but suddenly it hit him right on the head and a hot wave flooded his body, his hands got sweaty and his cheeks burned. Wayne’s eyes met his and the guy’s gentle smile only made Gordon sure about his recent assumption.

He has just agreed on a dinner with Bruce Wayne. A dinner that from Gordon’s point of view, judging solely from Wayne’s smiles and gestures and that secretive look in his eyes, could be considered a date. Yes, a married Commissioner of Gotham Police Department has just arranged a date with a local playboy…


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t like Jim Gordon was nervous because of his upcoming appointment with Bruce Wayne. Not at all.

“Where are you going, handsome?”

Gordon twitched with surprise when his wife appeared behind him.

“I have a… have a business meeting with a potential investor. He… he wants to give some  money to police,” he answered slowly while he was trying to tie his tie for the fourth time. He has never had any troubles doing so, but now... his fingers were clumsy and he wasn’t able to focus on the tie as he needed to come up with a reply that wouldn’t be a complete lie. God knows why…

“And he wants to discuss it with you? That’s very nice of him,” Barbara said appreciatively. “He probably thinks very highly of you. Who is this smart guy?”

Gordon sighed tiredly, gave up on his tie and adjusted his collar at least.

“Bruce Wayne.”

“Bruce Wayne?” she repeated in a high pitched voice.

“Yeah… Trust me, I can’t believe it either,” Jim admitted, checked whether his wallet was right in his pocket and then looked at his wife. He felt terribly as he saw her warm smile.

“Don’t be too nervous,” she winked at him encouragingly. “If he wants to discuss such a serious matter with you, there is probably a good reason for it. Maybe he just believes in you, which is something you should do as well.”

“You’re too good for me,” Gordon breathed out, hit by Barbara’s kindness. He didn’t deserve her at all. She was like an angel, making him a better person, guiding him to follow the very best of him. For a second, he was decided to stay at home where he belonged.

“You’re going to be late, my dear,” she shook her head and with an amused expression she kissed her husband on his cheek. “Good luck,” she whispered then a retreated to kitchen.

Gordon hesitated, but then slowly approached door and with a last look at the peaceful apartment, he left. He really didn’t know what he was doing. He was adamant to stay, to be with his wife, but now he was walking towards Dandy’s.

He kept thinking about the guilt that has settled in his guts. But he wasn’t cheating on his wife, so why does he feel so bad? Yes, at first, he was freaking out that he has agreed on a date with Bruce Wayne, however the next day he calmed down and assumed he had overreacted. The billionaire was straight. And even if he wasn’t, he would’ve never gone on a date with Gordon. He either wanted to mess with him, or he really desired to give some money to police and Gordon was the only cop who… who… whom he trusted? Yeah, maybe.

But despite convincing himself that Bruce Wayne wasn’t attracted to him, he couldn’t stop his endeavours to look good. He desperately tried not to pay any attention to his appearance, but… He put on his best shirt, best suit, best shoes, and failed to fasten his best tie. He still looked worn out, but they weren’t supposed to meet at any luxurious restaurant after all. At Dandy’s, everything was worn out.

“For God’s sake, it’s not a date,” Jim murmured angrily when he caught himself trembling with anticipation. He was nervous as hell and it was ridiculous. Wayne wanted to discuss business with him, but Gordon kept failing in not thinking about Wayne’s warm smiles and secretive glances.

Yeah, he knew exactly why there was a heavy feeling in his stomach. It felt like a betrayal plotted by his body whose desires successfully supressed voices of his common sense…

Gordon simply wanted it to be a date. He yearned to be worth of the young, handsome man’s attention. He ached for it so much, he arrived at Dandy’s with burning cheeks and insanely pounding heart. So excited he was, so quickly he walked. Even though Gordon was disgusted by his own thoughts and actions, he didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t rush back to his apartment, to his beautiful wife and kids. Quite the opposite – he entered the diner and gulped as he immediately spotted Bruce Wayne in one of his surely expensive and perfectly fitting suits.

He looked so out of place, it might’ve been funny. But Gordon didn’t laugh at all. He just stared at him, thinking how it could be possible that a man like Bruce Wayne would be interested in a soon-to-be-old detective, and suddenly he felt an urge to run away to avoid rejection and disappointment. However, a second before Gordon moved, Bruce Wayne looked up and smiled directly at him, which made Gordon freeze on the spot. His lips hesitantly formed a small smile as well, and after what seems like hours, he finally moved, but instead of leaving, he found himself in front of Wayne’s table. Trembling like a leaf, he sat down and warily made an eye contact with the younger guy.

He was so happy and his heart jumped when Wayne’s smile got even brighter and his eyes shone like… like he was enjoying looking at him. And Gordon wasn’t able to tear his gaze away. He was completely mesmerized by Bruce Wayne and by the thought, the billionaire was really interested in him. However, he felt hideous as well, because he wanted to fuck this handsome guy right now without any scruples, without taking in account this little fact that he was married to a wonderful woman with whom he had two great children.

While he was looking at Wayne, he realized another thing. He was right when he considered his wife an angel. Together they created family, their apartment and their relationship represented certainty and home, their kids were the future. Everything felt right with Barbara. Everything. And then there was Bruce Wayne, tempting him to come to the other side. This young man who has been checking his outfit for last minute, and whose face seemed to be kind and friendly and sincere at the first look, but at the second one… Gordon knew there was something hidden under the surface, something forcing him to shake even more, something awaking his arousal.

When Bruce Wayne’s smile changed into a knowing one, Gordon was totally lost. The young man knew what he was doing to the detective. He knew it and he was enjoying it and… and… Gordon gulped to supress the guilt as there was no doubt he was enjoying it, too. Bruce Wayne didn’t have to speak. Everything was in his eyes, in his expression, his gestures.

Hunger. Lust. Desire.

While Barbara was embodying everything good and neat in Gordon’s life, Bruce Wayne represented everything badness and immorality. He was the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m glad you’ve showed up,” Bruce spoke up finally, looking directly into Gordon’s eyes. “I’d love to talk the business through right now, but I’m afraid…honestly, I’m starving,” he added with a warm smile like there really wasn’t anything behind that statement.

And maybe there wasn’t indeed, because as soon as the meal was ordered and delivered, Bruce Wayne didn’t waste a second and took a great bite of his hamburger. Gordon was a bit confused by Wayne’s content expression while he was eating, because Gordon wasn’t able to comprehend how the billionaire could possibly enjoy such a cheap and not really tasty meal. On the other hand, the detective was used to consuming mostly Chinese, so a burger brought about a nice change.

The silence between them now was almost comfortable for the detective. He still felt guilty, but the quality of their dinner was acceptable and the atmosphere friendly, which sort of washed away his anxiety and the following conversation appeared to be very pleasant. Bruce Wayne seemed to be honest about his intentions of supporting police in terms of money, and he was even very open about reasons he had decided to do so.

“You know, Gotham has always been my home, even though I once felt an urge to leave her. I… It was difficult back then…” his voice trailed off as Bruce got too lost in his memories and feelings, maybe too much for his liking, but he didn’t look embarrassed or self-conscious.

His honesty and a hint of modesty in his behaviour caught Gordon off guard again, but mostly it just fascinated the detective. He was listening to him carefully, paying attention to what the man has to say to him, because… It sort of looked like Wayne needed someone to speak to. Whom he trusted… And Gordon really didn’t mind as he even appreciated that Bruce was willing to show him the side of Bruce Wayne which almost no one else has ever seen.

“And when I came back, the city look exactly the same, which might be good as I still felt there at home, but also the crime rate remained high, the street were dirty and fraught with junkies. I have… made certain steps to…” he hesitated again, this time it seemed he was trying to explain something without revealing some particular info that was supposed to stay unsaid. “Let’s say that I’ve made some efforts to get Gotham better, and I wasn’t alone, however it just wasn’t enough. But a well-equipped police could make a difference. Maybe a little one, but it can’t do any harm at least.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Mr Wayne,” Gordon nodded while putting away his empty glass of coca cola that he had ordered instead of beer (Dandy’s had a decent cook there, but the beer they were offering was just awful). “However, I really don’t understand why you’ve decided to discuss that with me. Why don’t you go with this proposal to the mayor or police director?”

Bruce looked down for a while, smiling secretly before he glanced at Gordon again. His stare was so intent and enigmatic the detective involuntarily shivered, and a bolt of arousal hit his whole body.

“I have my reasons for contacting you, but, to satisfy your curiosity, I just wish to remain an anonymous donator. The mayor would make a great deal about it, talking about my inspiring generosity in the press and TV. I can’t use any more attention from media, I guess,” he said slowly, eyeing Gordon’s reactions, and then he added softly: “And maybe, detective, I simply want to work with you… closely.”

The last word again sent sparks through Gordon who unconsciously licked his lips, and when he realized it, he coughed nervously and forced himself to look away. Flooded with embarrassment, his cheeks were burning once again and his voice was hoarse for some reason as he spoke up:

“I… understand.”

Something inside him screamed how terribly and clumsily it must’ve sounded, but his heart was pumping and his groin was totally interested in any kind of close collaboration with Bruce Wayne. He even dared to look up only to find out that the billionaire was watching him half-amusedly, half-hungrily.

He was absolutely lost. Absolutely fucking lost because of that lustful expression on Bruce’s handsome face.

“I’m very pleased we’ve come to a mutual understatement so quickly,” seemed Bruce utterly happy about it. “I also hope, you’ve enjoyed you meal, detective.”

“Yeah, it… it was good,” Gordon nodded enthusiastically, noticing Wayne’s waving at a waiter and he wasn’t even surprised that the realization of the approaching end of their dinner disappointed him. “But I would recommend trying Dandy’s desert as well…” he blurted out and he internally swore at himself right away. He didn’t want the evening to end and he’s revealed that to Wayne in the worst way ever.

Bruce only smiled warmly.

“Believe me, I would love to,” he assured Gordon. “There’s another meeting I must attend though, but… be sure it would be more boring one,” he winked at Gordon. Then the waiter approached them and before Gordon realized what was going on, Bruce has already paid for both of them and stood up.

“But I’d be glad if you would accompany me on my way to my car,” Wayne suggested. “And let’s not argue about such futile problems like paying for our dinner. I asked you to come and I’m happy you did. Take it like I did it out of gratitude, not out of pity, please,” he added as he noticed Gordon was trying to say something after they left the restaurant.

Gordon kept staring at him indecisively, he really was about to complain, but Bruce Wayne stood in front of him, hand in pockets of his unbuttoned jacket, mild smile upon his face and warmth in his eyes. He was the embodiment of perfection and Gordon happened to be too mesmerized by it.

“Where you’ve parked your car?” he resigned on any attempts to defend his honour and simply looked around whether he would see Wayne’s vehicle or not.

“Two streets away… didn’t want to get it stolen,” Bruce snorted. “Just follow me if you still want to.”

“I do,” Gordon mumbled and then fell silent during their way towards the car. They walked in one accord through a dirty and dark alley, on which Gordon suddenly felt an urge to make a remark, maybe even a funny one, but his breath got struck in his throat as his back hit the brick wall hard, his arms were pinned to the wall and his body got pressed to it by no one else than Bruce Wayne.

Dumbfounded, Gordon stared at Wayne who was so close to him, he felt his body heat, his strength, his perfume, his breath on his own face. The hunger in Bruce’s eyes was overwhelming, and the grip of his hands so powerful that Gordon wasn’t able to move at all… He gulped and waited while the heat and guilt and embarrassment mixed in him as his body kept betraying him. He probably has never got hard so quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to add such a short chapter, but I honestly can't work more effectively on this work right now. Be sure I'll get the whole story done at some point, I always do as I hate leaving things unfinished, however, it will take some time. I'm very grateful for your comments, kudos and just everything. Thank you :) Enjoy!

Gordon forced himself to show at least faint sign of resistance, so he could say he tried to break himself free, to get away from the devil’s embrace… He knew that he would fail and that he would do anything Wayne wanted him to do, but he needed to know that he tried to escape in order to be able to look himself in the eyes again, to maintain some dignity which was swiftly fading away as Bruce Wayne’s body was pressing to him.

He managed to raise his hands and put them onto the billionaire’s chest. For a second he convinced himself he wanted to get rid of him, so he pushed against Wayne’s torso, but he completely forgot about what he was doing when he noticed the muscles under the expensive suit. It had never crossed his mind that Bruce Wayne could be so muscular… In addition, Bruce didn’t move an inch. It was like he was trying to push a wall away, or a car, or anything strong and solid.

He felt so utterly helpless under Wayne and he liked it so fucking much, he ceased any efforts to break free and stared right in his eyes, waiting for… literally for anything. Gordon watched with parted lips as Bruce leaned into him, almost brushing his ear with his mouth.

“I bet this is what you’ve wanted since you saw me at the dinner,” Bruce whispered sensually making Gordon’s shivering again. “Haven’t you, Commisioner?”

The detective gulped, but refused to let Wayne win so easily.

“No, no… I… I really don’t know what… what is going on,” he stuttered and his breath got stuck in his throat once more as Wayne’s knee moved between his legs. Gordon tried to get away, but he didn’t stand a chance as all his endeavours died when Bruce’s lips deliberately touched Gordon’s ear, sending a bolt of arousal though his body.

“Is that so?” Wayne asked quietly.

“Yeah!” Gordon squealed, yet he noticed how unconvincingly he sounded. “I… How would I want something like… that?! I’m happily married! I have kids and…”

“I’m sure you must be a great father, husband and of course policeman, but everyone has that darker thoughts. The filthy and naughty ones… Don’t we, Commissioner?” said the billionaire whose hands weren’t any more on Gordon’s arms as they made their way under the detective’s jacket, placing them on Gordon’s waist.

Gordon simply didn’t know what to do. The guilt, which Bruce reminded him with his remarks, was forcing him to fight his way out, but the rest of him wanted to give up, because… Because the man was right. He was supressing all his dirty thoughts for so long that just a glimpse of a chance that there is a man who willing to be with him…

“Yeah, Gordon, I bet you’re a wonderful father to your kids and a perfect husband to your wife, however…” Bruce went silent for a second only to reach Gordon’s pants a cover the detective’s crotch with a plain hand, smiling mildly at the surprised sound Gordon’s produced, “however, you still don’t covet anything else than being properly fucked by the Gotham’s playboy... Is that right?”

Gordon desperately wanted to protest, to say something that would convince Wayne he was wrong about him, but he wasn’t able to. He felt so weak and vulnerable in front of the other man…

“Oh, God…” he said while shaking like a leaf, Wayne’s warn and wet lips under his ear. Wayne kissed that delicate skin of the detective’s neck, making Gordon whimper.

“What was that?” Wayne ask almost playfully, fondling Gordon’s cock though fabric.

Gordon swallowed his pride and closed his eyes.

“Yes...” escaped though his parted lips. “Yes, I… God, I want it,” he admitted, relief and embarrassment washed over his body at once, but everything got lost in that lust he saw in Wayne’s eyes when the billionaire stopped kissing his neck and looked right into Gordon’s face.

“Well, that statement has pleased me, indeed, commissioner,” Wayne said and to Gordon’s bewilderment he stepped aside, putting some space between them. “However, I’m not of those who take advantage of situation like this. Please, come to my Manor and we shall discuss our business in proper privacy.”

At first, Gordon wasn’t able to comprehend why Wayne was behaving in such a way, but from Wayne’s kind expression he soon assumed that the younger man just wanted Gordon to think though whether he really wanted… this. Yeah, he had heard Gordon admit… something, but…

“Think about what you’ve said tonight,” Wayne verified Gordon’s thoughts. “I fully respect your commitments and I won’t force you into anything, but if you visit my Manor in three days…”

Gordon kept staring at him, aroused and frustrated, but then he nodded and felt his respect and affinity toward Bruce Wayne grew rapidly.

“I understand,” he said and watched how Wayne smiled mildly.

“Great, so… I hope to see you in three days,” Wayne added and for some reason he looked sort of abashed which Gordon thought was… cute. “Goodbye, Jim.”

“Goodbye,” Gordon answered, waiting for Bruce to leave him in the dirty ally on his own and so the billionaire did, however, after a while he turned again to Gordon, smiling at him like… like…

Gordon was very carefully not to admit to himself that, it could cause him so much pain and it would make their weird relationship even weirder, but the detective realized that Wayne possible didn’t care only for sex. He was looking at Gordon like he really liked him, respected him, maybe admired him, but there was something else. Something telling Gordon that the Gotham’s playboy could have feelings for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy for your comments on this fiction I've received so far, so thank you very much! :) :) However, again, I'm not able to say when I'll manage to add another chapter as my final exams at university are approaching, and... as I'm a huge nerd, I spend lots of time just by learning. That's just for your information why I'm not adding new chapters each week. I'd love to, because I love Jim and Bruce, but it's just not possible right now.

Gordon didn’t ponder whether to visit Wayne or not much. Of course, he kept wondering why he was doing this, why he wasn’t able to return to his content life and to Barbara, but it just was stronger than him. The guilt was eating him up alive, yet he was eager to see Wayne again.

He enjoyed his company even though he was so nervous and horny, but the guy was very bright and easy-going, and it almost looked like Wayne wanted also to befriend the detective who was taken aback by that thought, but the surprise fade away quickly. Gordon simply started to be used to similar emotions thanks to the previous situations and conversations and realisations and whatever.

Even his nervousness subsided when he stood in front of Wayne Manor. Gordon still was quite excited, but in a good way as he was sure Wayne wouldn’t be pushing him into anything Gordon wouldn’t want to. He showed that consent was something he respected, and in reciprocation, Gordon respected Wayne for that.

“Good evening, Mr Gordon,” Arthur welcomed the guest inside Wayne Manor. “Master Wayne is waiting for you upstairs,” he said and nodded towards the stairs.

 Gordon thanked him and wondered whether the butler knew anything about what was going on between him and Bruce, but then he assumed it didn’t matter unless the butler wanted to join them.

As he reached the second floor, he looked around, puzzled a bit about where to go next. He noticed some light at the end of the corridor, so he went that way, his anticipation was growing with each step. He slowed his pace when a man came out of the door where the light was coming from.

It wasn’t anybody else than Bruce Wayne, once again dressed in one of his suits, holding a glass of something Gordon couldn’t guess from such distance.

“Commissioner,” Wayne greeted him politely. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Mr Wayne,” Gordon said simply before he remembered he had wanted to comply about something. “I’m happy I arrived at the right time as I had no idea _when_ you’re awaiting me,” he snorted.

“Yeah, I… I assume I could’ve been more specific about that,” Wayne admitted with a hint of sheepishness, and as soon as Gordon stood next to him, he entered the room again.

Gordon followed and sat on a couch, located nearby an armchair Bruce had seated himself on.

“Please, help yourself,” the billionaire gestured towards a table where a bottle of whisky stood.

Gordon obliged, filling a glass with a bit of that golden liquor. Then he turned back to Wayne.

“As you’ve probably guessed I intent to discuss our… relationship,” said Wayne slowly, carefully watching the older man’s face for any signs of discomfort. “I’m well aware of your situation, so it’s primarily up to you what it’s going to be like.”

“I see,” Gordon nodded and sipped on his drink, waiting whether Wayne wants to add something more.

“Since we’ve met here last time…” Bruce’s voice trailed off as shadow insecurity crossed his face, forcing him to look down on his hands, connected on his knee. “I’m interested in you for some time, and just the thing that you accepted my invitation back then encouraged me to make a move on you. Otherwise, I’d have never done anything like what happened in the alley…”

Gordon was sort of stunned. He didn’t expect their discussion to be so serious right from the start, moreover he definitely didn’t expect to be touched so deeply right away. Even though he might have been questioning Wayne’s honesty earlier, now a smile creped upon his face in spite of a feeling of disgust towards himself oppressing his chest.

“That brings us to the main topic of this conversation,” Wayne cleared his throat before continuing: “I’d love to know what kind of behaviour you’d consider inappropriate, or… just tell me what you think you wouldn’t be comfortable with.”

“So, you want to know whether there will be any limits?” Gordon asked only to make sure, so when Wayne nodded, eyes bright and intrigued, Gordon drank the rest of whisky and nervously clench his free palm, placed on his thigh, into a fist.

“Bruce…” he started, his voice quiet and serious as he looked intently into Bruce’s eyes. “At first, I must know what kind of relationship we are talking about. Is that only sex on your mind or…?”

He wasn’t able to finish the sentence as a wave of fear mixed with emotions Gordon didn’t want to label washed over him. The answer wouldn’t change Gordon’s decision to engage in a sexual relationship with Wayne, but he needed to know as Bruce… he seemed like he…

“I admit, I find you very brave and smart, and you have some traits I adore, but if you wish our relationship would remain only sexual, I can respect that, and… and I won’t make any demands… in terms of feelings, of course,” he said unwaveringly, however, Gordon wasn’t satisfied with such statement as it sounded like the billionaire had been rehearsing it. Maybe it offered answers to some of Gordon’s questions, but the commissionaire just shook his head and leaned closer to Wayne. Having no idea where this courage was coming from, his palm was suddenly on Wayne’s knee, his eyes buried into Bruce’s.

“Would you be able to have feelings for me?” he asked quietly, watching carefully Bruce’s eyes going wide. His calm façade broke into million pieces as he gulped and trembled a little. Only in the last minute Gordon refrained from smirking, making a mental note on the idea that Bruce might enjoy even a submissive role, judging from his quite an interesting reaction when Gordon had inquired him, softly though.

Wayne closed his eyes for a while, opening them again with a simple answer on his lips:

“Yes, Jim, I think I would.”

Even though Gordon asked him, still he was struck again by Wayne’s openness. It was saying a lot about how much he cared about the outcome of this conversation.

Gordon noticed this feeling of happiness surging through him, confusing him a bit. Yeah, it was understandable why he would be pleased with the revelation that a handsome stud like Wayne would be able to have feelings for him, however, Gordon was more than just pleased. His heart was throbbing, lips smiling, eyes kind when looking on Bruce’s face that had lighten up due to Gordon’s not really dismissive reaction.

“All right,” Gordon said, cleared his throat and narrowed his back, taking his hand off Bruce’s knee. He scratched his scalp, trying to figure all his emotions and thoughts out, but as he kept being confused and almost ridiculously happy that not only was he going to cheat on his wife physically, but also… maybe…

“I can’t say I wouldn’t be able to reciprocate your… feelings, but… Let’s just let it flow, and… and… wait where it goes?” he suggested helplessly, suddenly being so lost in this giant house and large and luxurious room where literally everything was more expensive than anything Gordon owned. It was like he didn’t belong here at all; like he shouldn’t be even allowed in, but… there he was, discussing their possible feelings with the Prince of Gotham.

 _So surreal, so unbelievable_ , Gordon was thinking when Bruce nodded with a small smile, then he stood up, heading towards a shabby cupboard under the window.

Well, maybe not everything in there is that expensive, Gordon assumed amusedly when looking at the cupboard which definitely had its best days over. Soon Bruce again caught his eye as he returned with a thin book (more like a thick magazine) in his hand.

“Are you in a hurry, Jim, or not at all?” he asked as he was sitting down again.

“No, I have all night, I said to my wife that…”

Bruce stopped him with a slight shake of his head.

“Jim, I don’t require you to tell anything about excuses you make to your wife or children,” Bruce said in such a gentle tone, Gordon immediately felt weak in the knees. “I even don’t need to know why you’ve decided to come here. This is completely your private business, and unless you really want, you don’t have to tell me anything about your life outside this room, or this building. Or this relationship.”

“I understand,” Gordon said, embarrassed and angry at himself as he quite stupidly intended to share with Bruce how he lied to his wife…

“However, I’d like to stress that if you need to talk to me about anything, even your private matters, I’d be glad to help,” Bruce added, waiting for Gordon to look into his eyes again. “About anything, including your cheating on your wife, because honesty is going to be a part of our relationship, but I’d prefer to discuss that later.”

“Okay,” said commissioner hesitatingly, because he wasn’t entirely sure what Bruce desired to talk about now, but soon the billionaire was handing him that thin book he had brought. Gordon looked at the cover, and his breath got stuck in his throat.

“I’d like you to go through this book, read carefully about each of the discussed things, and then write down your opinion about it. Of course, whether you’d feel a need to ask questions, I’d be happy to answer them,” Bruce informed Gordon, and poured more whisky into his own glass. “Would you like some more?” he offered.

“Yes, please,” rasped Gordon whose mouth went utterly dry. “I guess I’m gonna need it,” he added as his eyes were still roaming over the title of the book called Discover Your Inner Kinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology for the delay, it's just the way it is with me. The next chapter will be there on Sunday.

The second he reached the end of the book, his cheeks were flushed red, his breath shallow, and he felt he had not been so aroused for years. Only with his best efforts he refrained from touching himself, which he didn’t dare in front of Bruce yet, not to speak of daring to look up and find out whether Bruce was watching him. It was so hot in here, he was tempted to get rid of his sweater, but that would mean he would be compelled to put the book aside, however, his eyes were like glued to it.

The various things described in there, some of them interesting, some of them a bit disturbing, but Gordon remained fascinated almost throughout the whole book, and to his own shock, he wasn’t against most of the kinks, respectively some of them he didn’t find intriguing, but he was relatively willing to explore them.

With a gulp and another rush of embarrassment he handed the book over to Wayne, who thanked him and took it, turning his attention to the first pages of it. While the younger man busied himself with the book, Gordon finished another glass of scotch, feeling quite tipsy, but still with a mind clear enough to be capable of rational thinking, and for that reason he noticed right away that Bruce dropped the book on the table after he had gone through what seemed like only three or four pages.

Had he become disappointed with his tastes so quickly, Gordon wondered, bewildered, and in a search for the answer, he fixed his gaze upon Bruce’s face to be consoled by the young man’s satisfied smile.

“I’ll take my time to go through it properly,” he assured Gordon. “But now…”

The detective’s heart throbbed at the sight when Bruce got up, took off his jacket, laying it on the armchair, before he moved closer to Gordon and sat on the couch next to him, eyes never leaving Gordon’s, though the older man wasn’t looking into Bruce’s face anymore as his gaze dropped to his chest, covered by a thin layer of the shirt. With anticipation he followed the motion of Bruce’s fingers, undoing the first two buttons, because it was rather hot here, indeed. Only then he again locked their eyes, the shame slowly fading away as Bruce wasn’t judging him at all, his eyes were warm, comforting, yet full of desire, yet full of raw emotions, and still… he was the embodiment of certainty.

Despite the fact Gordon once referred to him as the devil, the detective felt abnormally safe with him. Trembling with arousal, hands itching with the urge to finally touch him, to let Bruce take him and fuck him till he would be screaming, but there was something reassuring about the man, something he couldn’t quite put a finger on, because… because he didn’t know Bruce Wayne much, so how it was possible he trusted him completely in such situation?

Gordon frowned as he was thinking hard, he sensed he was close to unfold the mystery, he knew the solution was at his hand, though he didn’t intent to scare Bruce away, to confuse him in the slightest, so almost absentmindedly he brought the both of his hands upon Bruce’s chest, making a mental note at how unbelievably ripped he was, and at the same time he remembered he wasn’t able to push Bruce away in the slightest when they were in the alley…

The interest in him, the way Wayne knew how to treat him to get him where he wanted, to push the right buttons, and the… the unexpected respect Wayne was granting him relentlessly… Bruce Wayne knew him very well even though there wasn’t any reason why he should, which meant… which must’ve meant…

“I realize you’ve never expressed any desire to find out who is hiding behind the mask of Batman, and I am truly sorry for ignoring your wish not to know, but it would be a mistake to start our relationship without being honest with each other. And this mistake I just wasn’t willing to make, Jim,” Bruce said quietly, and when Gordon looked up, his heart melted at the sincerity written all over the younger man’s features.

He might’ve been mad because he really didn’t wish to know the name of Batman, he might’ve been mad because Bruce didn’t tell him on his own, but in the end, Gordon came to the conclusion because Bruce gave him enough hints to make sure Gordon would realized it, and… and taking his words in consideration, the detective was nothing else but moved again by how honourable the man was. It was… it wasn’t easy for Gordon to comprehend that this man, the Prince of Gotham, was Batman whom he had eternal faith in.

“I’m… I’m a bit confused, truth be told, but…” he trailed off as he realized his eyes were once again fixed upon Wayne’s chest. He blinked to grasp himself under control, looked right into Bruce’s deep brown eyes, marvelling little at his own ability to speak even though he had experienced a slight shock. It was probably the scotch doing, he assumed. “But it’ll be alright,” he nodded. “I… I just…”

“You can’t believe that Batman is just an extravagant billionaire, notorious for living on the edge?” Bruce hinted, raising one eyebrow, suggesting he was joking.

“I can’t understand what the both of them would see in a mediocre person like me, rather,” Gordon chuckled a bit bitterly, but coveting no pity to be taken on him, he smiled, adding in lighted mood: “but I guess, I shouldn’t doubt your intentions anymore as you proved to be serious about them.”

“I’m very serious about them,” Bruce agreed and leaned a couple of inches closer to Gordon, who hesitated for a second, but then he reciprocate the movement, the hunger within him roaring again, making the arousal tingle in his lower belly, making him restless and eager, and he shivered violently when Bruce’s palm spread on his thigh, quite close to his aching groin.

“Anytime you want to stop, say red, anytime you want me to slow down, say yellow,” Bruce whispered, lips hovering over lips, and Gordon could feel the other man’s breath on his own face, and he heard himself to whimper as Bruce’s hand moved higher, though he managed to nod at least to let Bruce know he was listening to him.

“But tonight I’m not planning anything special, I just…” his voice changed into growling as he finished the sentence with: “I just want you.”

With these words, the rest of the minimal distance between them became a history, and Bruce finally pressed his lips to Gordon’s. Jim kissed him back keenly, one hand burying in the perfect hair of the younger man, but with the other one he couldn’t leave his chest, fascinated by the ripped muscles, and also by the contrast between their strengths, but such thoughts partially vaporized from his mind as Wayne’s hand ventured closer to his crotch where he touched Gordon through his pants, however, this time Gordon was sure Bruce wouldn’t leave him frustrated and bewildered like in the alley.

He savoured the feeling of Bruce’s lips kissing him, they were exactly like he pictured them, soft and tender at once, but soon enough they were kissing him roughly, passionately and rather possessively, which Gordon adored the second he realized it, and he moaned into the kiss when Bruce gripped on his hip, emphasizing Gordon’s notion.

Gordon was still wondering how it happened that he was making out with Bruce Wayne, respectively with Batman, and wanting nothing else but to fuck him or to be fucked by him, but as he noticed Bruce was slowing the kiss down, and pulling away a bit, he refocused solely on the young man in front of him. On his parted red lips, flushed cheeks and almost black eyes sparkling with pure lust, and Gordon just got even harder at the fact he got Bruce into such a state.

“I can’t believe you’d have ever allowed me to do that,” he whispered and a happy little smile touched his lips.

“The whole situation seems rather surreal to me,” Gordon rasped, blushing immediately because of how his own voice changed as he had expected to sound amusedly, because he was so. Amused, touched, and horny. “Moreover, I’ve thought the hell would be frozen sooner than Batman would smile at me like that.”

Bruce genuinely chuckled and then stood up, taking Gordon by the hand and pulling him up as well. As he let go off him, he gestured towards a door on the other side of the room.

“Would you please accompany me to my bedroom?” he asked, not even trying to mask the sparks of mischief in his eyes.

Gordon slightly shook his head, but having nothing else to say, he obeyed the younger man, walked towards the door and pushed them open, reaching Bruce Wayne’s bedroom. He halted in the middle of the room, watching Bruce who closed the door behind him and turned on a small lamp placed on the nightstand.

Just the subtle click sent a bolt of arousal through Gordon as it reminded him how real it was that he was going to have sex with Bruce Wayne who was in a split of a second in his personal space, hooking his fingers on Gordon’s sweater and urging the detective to raise his hands to remove the piece of clothing from the way. He threw it somewhere Gordon didn’t care where also due to Bruce’s lips that were on his own once again, kissing him deeply and hungrily, which Jim anticipated with every fibre of his body. It had been so long since he had kissed a man, and he just did not have enough of Wayne’s lips, of the way his solid body was pressed against his own, and an enormous wave of arousal washed over him when for the very first time he felt Wayne’s hard-on alongside his own.

It was overwhelming, there were so many thoughts calling for Gordon’s attention, so many new perspectives and the detective was well aware of the fact he was going to need lot of time to think everything over, to realize to its full potential what it meant that Bruce Wayne was Batman, what it meant for him and for his feelings as one set he had for Batman, one set for Bruce Wayne, but as they were the same person… He guessed that the emotions would mend eventually, though right now he was confused, but still he didn’t want to stop at all. Quite the opposite, Gordon mused as he put his fingers on Wayne’s shirt and busied himself with the buttons, however, his endeavours were sort of hindered by Wayne’s unwillingness to leave his mouth, preventing him from looking at what he was doing, but Gordon was far from complaining about it.

Moreover, as soon as he reached the third button, Bruce broke the kiss and in a span of no more than five seconds he pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere again before he helped Gordon to also find his way out of his t-shirt, then careful placing Gordon’s glasses on the table. The detective was so mesmerized by the sight in front of him he didn’t protest, and the second his hands were free, he laid them on Bruce’s chest, being quite unable not only to speak, but also to tear his gaze away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Because of Bruce’s a bit laboured breath, the movements of his chest magnetized Gordon and he felt like this simple view of Bruce’s muscles went right into his crotch, making him even harder and definitely hornier than he had ever been, and with an increasing want he looked up into the pair of brown eyes, in which he found exactly the same hunger.

With a needy, muffled moan he welcomed Bruce’s lips on his own again, placing his hand on the back of Bruce’s neck, drawing him closer, kissing him with fervour while his second hand mapped the muscular chest for a while, but then he just wasn’t able to resist the temptation to actually feel Bruce, letting his hand fall down to Bruce’s belt, and even a bit lower to brush slightly over the hardness hidden in the pants.

The corners of his lips twitched in a devilish smile as Bruce’s hips bucked against his palm, craving more friction which Gordon was happy to provide him with, grabbing firmly Bruce’s cock and giving it a few proper strokes, noticing the sound Bruce made in the back of his throat.

“When was the last somebody took you like I’m intending to?” Bruce whispered into Gordon’s ear when their mouths parted, but Gordon continued in his ministrations, though caressing Bruce more lazily now as he just didn’t want to take his hand away.

The question wasn’t surprising at all, yet Gordon hesitated with the answer as he shivered at the idea that his previous experiences were not probably going to be comparable with the one Bruce Way was intending to give him. He didn’t now, of course, but he hoped so.

“About ten years,” he said, his other hand now savouring the softness of Bruce’s skin on his back, occasionally stumbling upon a scar, which would make him wonder if this was just Bruce Wayne, but because this was man was also Batman, it just fitted the picture.

“Alright,” Bruce hummed and without any warning, he grabbed Gordon by his hips, lifted him effortlessly, and situated him on the bed.

Before Gordon comprehended what happened, his wide eyes laid upon Bruce who was fumbling with his belt, which gave the detective enough time to realize that he was going to see Bruce Wayne naked in a matter of seconds. His mouth watering and dick aching with need, he witnessed as Bruce slide out of his pants and underwear at once, and then with a feral expression he joined Gordon the bed. Jim gulped at the sight of a Bruce’s erection, at how beautiful it was with its wet tip and visible glands, and he felt an immediate urge to touch Bruce again, though his attention was shattered when Bruce positioned himself between Gordon’s legs, and while hovering above him, he leaned down to kiss him, this time slowly, sensually, but still it took Gordon’s breath away.

Tentatively, he fixed his palm upon Bruce’s ribs, quite enjoying this almost peaceful moment, savouring how perfectly Bruce’s lips felt against his own, how much he adored the way Bruce licked his way into his mouth, how wet and messy their kiss turned in mere seconds, yet without hastening the pace or anything else. Gordon then sighed softly as Bruce caressed his chest and his stomach, and soon the detective was trembling with need to have his hand lower even though he… he was touched by the amount of care Bruce devoted to his weary body, and that he took his time to silently show Gordon he liked touching him, and… and that he wasn’t disappointed in the way the older man looked like.

It boosted up Gordon’s self-esteem enormously, so he stopped utterly fighting his longing for Bruce, retreated his hand from Bruce’s ribs to make the way between them and to put it around his leaking cock, spreading pre-cum around its head, and then stroking it slowly, being nearly devastated by its heaviness, responsiveness, and by Bruce’s moan, muffled by their kiss. Gordon himself sort of whimpered with need, though the sound changed on its way out into a loud groan as Bruce at once broke the kiss and slipped his hand into Gordon’s underwear.

Gordon wasn’t able to say when Bruce managed to open his pants, but he didn’t care that much to actually ask, of course. He only managed to gaze into Bruce’s wild eyes while he kept palming Bruce’s erection, remembering gradually how much he had always loved to please a man like this, and while Bruce started stroking Gordon’s cock, just teasingly though, but enough to elicit another moan from the older man, on which the younger was staring with a growing lust.

“I’ll be careful,” he uttered with a hoarse voice, eyes going gentle for a momemt before he moved out of Gordon’s reach, fetching himself something from the nightstand, and subsequently Gordon watched Bruce as he helped him to get rid of the remaining clothes that was obstructing the access to Gordon’s arousal. The detective didn’t even manage to brace himself in any possible way before he saw Bruce to bow down, giving him a tentative lick, and then he simply swallowed the whole Gordon’s length, making Jim gasp in awe and also moan with pleasure at the wet heat of Bruce’s mouth, at the skilled movements of his tongue, causing some minor parts of Gordon’s brain wonder where Bruce had learnt such things.

“Bruce… you… fuck!” he groaned as Bruce made that thing with his tongue again, forcing Gordon to bury his fingers in Bruce’s hair to gain at least some control over it, because… “Fuck, it’s been years since…. I…”

Despite the words remained unfinished, Bruce comprehended and ceased his endeavours on Gordon’s dick, however, the older man right after felt a slick finger circling his entrance, which sent another wave of shivers through his body, but they had nothing in common with fear or shame as it was pure anticipation, pure need  to have Bruce inside.

Gordon was aware of Bruce’s hungry eyes upon his face, he knew he was the absolute focal point of the younger man’s attention, but there was no space for blushing about it as the both of them knew what it was all about, as the both of them knew they wanted it, they desired it, so Gordon let himself to moan wantonly as Bruce continued his ministrations, as he was preparing Gordon who maybe for a second doubted whether he was willing to allow Bruce Wayne to really see his face in such situation, whether he really didn’t mind being so open and vulnerable in front of him, but then he reminded himself that this man was Batman whom he believed infinitely.

With said conclusion it seemed like even his body fully understood, relaxing completely under Bruce’s hands and mouth, and Gordon found himself he spread his legs even wider in an unspoken invitation, which Bruce commented with a low growl. maximizing his efforts. It was a bit uncomfortable for Gordon, though he was experienced enough to know what he was supposed to do to quicken the whole process, shifting himself slowly on the bed to provide Bruce with better angle, relaxing, but still he felt quite useless in his position, limp and just receiving.

“Bruce…” he said in attempt to catch Bruce’s attention.

The younger man raised his head from Gordon’s crotch and looked at him expectantly, lips and chin drenched in saliva and Gordon’s heart made a leap at the sight.

“Come here,” he whispered so pathetically he would be ashamed of himself if Bruce wouldn’t obey, but the younger man just leaned forward and let Gordon grab him again by the back of his neck, drawing him down into a needy kiss. “Hurry up,” he mumbled coherently enough for Bruce to hear him. Gordon was sure about it because suddenly the three fingers inside of him disappeared, leaving him open and empty, but right away he noticed the set of movements Bruce underwent in order to put a pillow under Gordon’s hips and finally to point the tip of his erection into Gordon.

“Is it still green, commissioner?”

“Fuck me already,” he growled and rolled his eyes at that smug smile Bruce gave him, but soon enough his eyes were shut as Wayne pushed gently into him, gradually spreading him, filling him, and Gordon buried his nails in Bruce’s shoulders, bruising the skin, his breath coming in pants, unconsciously smelling and revelling in the Bruce’s manly scent, in the way he was hovering above him, strong and powerful, and the moment Bruce bottomed out, he let out a content, yet quivering sigh, searching for Gordon’s mouth to kiss him while he moved slowly, thrusting his in Gordon again quite slowly, but the detective in the instance locked his calves around Bruce, forcing him inside him.

He didn’t need time to get used to it and just the stretch wasn’t enough for Gordon soon as he burnt, his whole body burnt with need, and he yearned for more, meeting Bruce’s next thrust in the middle, bringing his cock even deeper, groaning at the feeling of fullness, swearing when Bruce hit that spot within him. He heard and he loved the way Bruce was wheezing as his movements grew more rapid, as he was now regularly fucking Gordon into the mattress while the older man clung to him, encouraging him to be even more ruthless, to take him the way he wanted, so Bruce gripped strongly on Gordon’s sides, steading him, and then thrusting into him at almost brutal force, which Gordon welcomed with a broken moan, letting Bruce just fuck him as he laid underneath him, at Batman’s mercy, and he absolutely relished it.

How could he live without being so properly fucked for years, he didn’t understand. He was on the ninth cloud, gasping, sweating, horny, full, feeling like Bruce was going to split in him two. There was not chance he could move away and escape those broad hands that were keeping him in the place, so Bruce could make him his.

It was too perfect, too twisted, too overwhelming to be used by Bruce Wayne, by fucking Batman, by the man whom he trusted with his own life, by the man whose gravel voice Gordon heard right at his ear, rasping :

“You’re so goddamned tight, Jim… I bet you really needed it, you craved to be spread like that, to be filled up with my cock, and to forget about everything in the world, to feel only me, fucking you, making you hopelessly hard and desperate for release, yet you haven’t touched youself once, which makes me feel you’re too much enjoying the feeling of being mine… of having my cock inside of you…”

Gordon had no idea how Bruce was able to speak so coherently, but he adored the way Bruce was talking to him, making him feel even more pathetic, and just to confirm it Gordon whimpered when Bruce’s dick hit that particular spot in him with too much force that it was on the verge of pain, but he didn’t care at all as his own cock only twitched at the sting, Gordon maybe even wishing to be hammered even harder, but he was far away from capability of begging for anything, he just let Bruce fucking ruin him.

“I love the sight of you…” Jim heard, and in this very moment, a broad palm gave him one, only one stroke, and he was coming, eyes closed, body arced towards the other man, and the feeling of Bruce’s cock railing in and out of his hole making the most intense Gordon’s orgasm in the last ten years or so.

He was fucking trembling, his muscles tensing and relaxing, and he gasped for air as the last drop of the white liquid left his body, now tired and limp, but as soon as Gordon opened his eyes and slipped back to reality, trying to make his hazy brain work, he fixed his look upon Bruce’s face that was mirroring the ecstasy Bruce was going through, and in a span of second, Gordon felt him going rigid, the last thrust short and hasty, and through Bruce’s open mouth a low grunt escaped, before he inhaled sharply, his hands giving up.

“God, Jim, that was impressive…” Bruce said tiredly as he managed to laid beside Jim after a while, eyes shut down, one side of his face pressed into mattress, his back glistening with sweat. In that position, Gordon finally could ogle Bruce’s fine ass, which was more than fine, indeed. “YOU were impressive, to be precise. I’ve always thought you’d be a beast in the bed.”

“I’m the beast?” Jim chuckled, feeling sated and ridiculously happy as he was half-sitting, half-lying in Batman’s bed, being all sweaty and messy. “You’re the one who just fucked me like an animal.”

“Yeah, I did,” the pair of brown eyes looked up at Gordon, shining with mischief and pure love, bringing shivers to Jim who suddenly didn’t know how he was supposed to react, but Bruce didn’t let him dwell on it for too long. “But you look satisfied,” he pointed out with a broad smile.

Gordon sighed and shook his head, not looking at Bruce when he answered quietly:

“I am, Bruce… I’m… I’ve enjoyed it a great deal more that I’ve assumed I would.”

The guilt, the unpleasant thoughts were shouting at him again about what he had done, and Gordon knew he won’t run from them, but he didn’t want to deal with them right now, he needed some distraction, and… He was a bit startled when something wet touched his palm, placed on his stomach, however, his heart swelled at the realization Bruce had planted a soft kiss atop his hand, and now, he gently laid his cheek into the palm, though keeping his eyes shut probably not to trouble Gordon with the emotions he could see in them.

However, such consideration and such tender gesture fuelled the storm in Gordon’s chest, and the detective gulped, again uneasy and absurdly unsure about his feelings towards the younger man. It was quite obvious that Bruce loved him. That Batman loved him, and even though Gordon still wasn’t able to see why, he… not only didn’t he mind it, he felt prone to fall for Bruce Wayne as well.

Suddenly it made sense. Suddenly it seemed like Bruce Wayne embodied everything Jim Gordon could have ever wished for…


End file.
